Your Turn
by SpinAYarn
Summary: This is just what I think of when I watch Scream, unfortunately, there will be no Sidney in this story, sorry to all of you who know that there is no Scream without Sidney Prescott.
1. A Kill First

_Frank, where are you, bro?_

Margo had been waiting for her brother an hour and a half now and she was starting to get worried. She didn't live in the best neighborhood and Frank was definitely not the toughest guy out there, someone could easily take him. But she had been the one to ask him to come; she had not seen him in about a month, ever since their mom had kicked him out of the house for smoking weed at home. Margo never liked her mother very much, she and her friends called her "The Witch", and, yes, some of that was probably because Mare was still a hormone-raging teenager, but some of it was also factual. Mare blamed her mother for all her family problems; her mother was good at tearing people apart from each other.

She kept looking out the window, waiting to see her brother below. He would have to climb up by a ladder to their second story apartment window in Margo's room. He would have to be quiet, because- even though _they_ hadn't been anything but for the past hour- the "witch" was home with her new boyfriend.

_Oh, brother; not you Frank. Just please come quick, I can_'_t take this for much longer; I am losing my mind here. _

She laid on her bed, listening to her music, _Puke_, by Eminem, full blast. Then, as she turned up the volume on her Ipod, just like that, so did her mother. There was banging of all sorts, it sounded like they had taken their passions off the bed and on to the floor. It sounded painful, and Mago had no idea what they could possibly be doing. There were muffled grunts, borderline screams. _They got a second wind I guess. _Mare tried to humor herself, but she couldn't, she just cried.

Then there was a scream; well, not so much a scream as a short burst of noise, like a high-pitched grunt. And then a small thump as something hit the floor. After that, nothing.

_Damn, I don't know much about this, but I don't know what kind of sex move that is. At least it appears they've tuckered themselves out. Whatever, Mare, you shouldn't even be hearing it, let alone thinking about it, concentrate on something else, you have to. _

Then she heard fast movement in the hallway outside her room, so she took the headphones out of her ear and sat up. Only a few seconds later, she heard the front door open and close.

_What? Did he run away already? Asshole, no one deserves that. This is just turning out to be a great night, Mom is gonna come in here because she will need to be cheered up and then what will happen if Frank comes knocking on the window; she'll probably kick me out too! That's what'll happen. I better just go to her, make sure she is alright, and I'll leave my window open, so Frank can come in quietly. If he ever shows._

She did just that, even wrote her brother a note, saying what was going on. When the window was open, and she was mentally prepared to go talk to her mom, she opened her bedroom door.

As she stepped into the narrow hallway, she gave a yelp as her foot slipped and went up into the air and she went to the ground. She felt her knee pop out of its joint as she hit the floor. She got up, with a sigh, pretty much used to the whole knee thing. Before high school she had been a gymnast, and a damned good one. Unfortunately, she had gotten into an accident one day during a show, hurting her knee badly. The surgery she had to get went well, except to this day her knee still sometimes fell out of its joint at the most unhelpful of times. Sometimes she would just be walking and fall to the ground because of it.

She put her leg out straight while still on the floor and slapped the knee back into place; it always did the trick. She got up, brushing it off and started to head down the hallway to her mothers. She wasn't even surprised that her mom hadn't heard, or hadn't cared when they heard a scream and had come out to investigate.

_Maybe, she isn't here. Maybe they both left to go to some bar and get even more wasted. In which case, I have nothing to worry about, she won't be in there. I shouldn't even bother checking. But, it will be helpful to know if Mom's here or not for when Frank comes. _

It was only after a few steps that Margo noticed her foot was wet, but not just wet, slimy. She looked down and behind her, at her footprints and saw the blood. Only it didn't register with her as blood, she didn't know what she thought it was, but it couldn't be blood.

_No way, it can't be, it just can't be. But it doesn't seem like it could be anything else, does it? Well there is an explanation whether it's blood or not, might as well figure out what it is sooner rather than later. Rape._

The last word had just seemed to come out of nowhere, like from some sort of Miriam and Webster's Jack-in-the-box that, once all wound up, springs words on you in jumbled messes. But the word was the thing that got her on her feet and running towards her mom's room.

"Mom! Are you ok? Answer me, mother!" she yelled down the hallway with no response. She could not believe she had been so naïve; _rape_, right in her own house, and she had just stayed on her bed, ignoring it. Her heart had never fallen so low before in her life.

When she got to her mother's doorway she did not hesitate, did not try to compose herself, or prepare herself, she just ran in. This time, though, when she tripped, it wasn't on blood, or her mother.

"Jim?" Margo gasped as she looked behind her to see the body of her mom's boyfriend, completely nude, and completely shredded. She knew there was no question as to whether he was alive. She sat paralyzed; not thinking, not moving, not seeing, not even breathing. Nothing was registering with her, yet she knew something inexplicably horrible had come down on her family, as voracious as a mother bear. Someone, or some_thing_ had killed Jim, and probably…then she felt the blood dripping onto her hair.

"NO!" she yelled before she had even fully glimpsed her mother's head, ever so tenderly hanging on by a thread to what remained of her neck. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOO!"

Margo simply ran, right out of the room, with no intent of stopping until she got to the front room and saw him, or her, or it. Whoever it was had on a costume, that, although, she didn't know the origin of, she was sure her friend Lenny would. Once he- it must be a he, she thought- came out from behind the curtains she stopped, frozen in mid-step, and stared; as dumbfounded as a deer in headlights.

_Rape. Murder. Butchered. Dead. RUN. _

There was that Jack-in-the-box acting up on her again, except this time she didn't find the nerve to run, this time she was terrified. She knew now what it meant to be paralyzed with fear, and she knew why all those people in horror movies always got killed when it seemed so easy, to her, to survive.

She saw him jump for her before he did and even with the warning she still didn't think she would be able to avoid it. But just before his knife could plunge into her, she did move, almost involuntarily, out of the way. It was surprisingly calm, for the circumstances. Then she ran.

She got out her apartment door, down the stairs and into the street, in a matter of 10 seconds flat. The street seemed conveniently, for the killer in her house, deserted. She turned around so she could cover her back, but there was no one. She waited a minute and then noticed that she was crying, and gagging. Part of her was happy that she could still do that. She needed to call her brother.


	2. Suspense

First she called the police; she was breaking down, and totally impressed at the fact that she could dial even three digits. When they picked up and asked her what was her emergency she screamed again, that is all she could really think to do, she didn't know how to put into words: **My Family has been murdered get your asses down here now!**

"Please calm down, and state your emergency, I cannot help until I know what is going on," the officer on the other end replied.

Margo surprised herself by responding to her questions- though, in a slurred and garbled language. Margo told them what had happened, her address and the names. Although they asked her to stay on the phone she hung up because she needed to call her brother and warn him, however, this time she wasn't as lucky.

His phone was off, horribly inconvenient, and she had no way to reach him. She was still only across the street from her apartment complex but the window leading to her room was at the back of building, if her brother chose to go the back way he wouldn't pass her. She refused to let her brother be endangered because of her cowardice.

_ And besides Mare, he is probably busy cleaning up all the evidence from the…well, you get the point. _

As she walked cautiously back towards her apartment building she kept trying to call her brother, leaving voicemails, texting him, but it was no use, she got no response. Then she saw him and her heart dropped even further down.

He was already up the ladder climbing through the window into her own room. Her brain didn't think, it just reacted and she screamed, the loudest she had ever screamed, at him. He was so startled by it, he almost fell backwards and Margo immediately shut up.

"Mare, what are you doing down there," he said once he regained his balance, "and don't scream, you'll attract mom's attention, that is the last thing we need right now."

"Just get down here Frank, please, now, please Frank, now now now NOW," by now Frank just looked perplexed but with a shake of his head he started to climb back down.

"Damn, Mare, alright, don't freak out, oh sshh, Mare, your door just opened, it's probably mom."

Margo didn't know what to do, she knew it wasn't her mother but maybe whoever it was wouldn't look outside if they didn't make any more noise. She thought that sounded smart, but she didn't listen to herself and tried to quietly persuade Frank down the ladder. When that masked head poked out the open window she gave up and just yelled to her brother to get down NOW.

Frank was still close to the second story but just out of grasp of the man and he could have gotten away clean but the man started to shake the ladder from left to right, disabling Frank from trying to climb down safely. Not that it mattered because as he was distracted by just trying to hold on, the man in her house threw the ladder all the way to one side and Frank with it. It was his turn to scream.

Even more unfortunate, was that Frank had looped his arms in the rungs of the ladder for security but now, as the ladder fell, his arms were stuck under it and broke upon impact with the pavement. He screeched and writhed in agony.

As he hit the ground Margo looked up toward the window to see the masked figure vanish further back into her room, she knew whoever it was would be upon them in seconds. More than dying, what really scared her was not knowing who it was behind the mask.

"Oh my god, Frank, how are we going to get you out of there? Your arm is like, like, like…" Margo, staring hard at Frank's arms just started to break down and hyperventilate, not that this was at all the time for it; she knew she had to pull it together to save him, "Frank, if you need to scream, you better do it now because you'll have to be quiet when we run for it.

Frank didn't make a reply in words, just looked at her with terrified eyes too afraid to ask what she was about to do. She laid one hand on each of his shoulders, and pulled up and backward. The sound he emitted was, besides deafening, sickening and it made Margo want to puke. When his arms had given up resistance and come out from under the ladder she rolled her brother over onto his back.

Margo was strong, she had grown up with 4 brothers, but she didn't think she would be able to, one, get her brother up, and two, support him they escaped. _Does it matter? Won't that creature be here any second with his knife that he'd just love to puncture my throat with? We're both dead…No, don't think like that, just, just, just; get up and run. _

With strength she had no idea she possessed she grabbed her brother from his armpits and pulled him onto his feet. He staggered a few feet, and he would have fallen again but Margo caught him before he had the chance to completely shatter his arms.

"Run, yes?" Margo said.

Frank just nodded, too shocked and half catatonic to react fully to any new development in the environment. Luckily, for Margo, he could support himself after moving several feet and although he wasn'tmoving terribly fast it would have to do. She knew her town well; she could turn it into a maze if she had to. She hadn't noticed the costumed man keeping up with her from behind, stalking her.


End file.
